


sunday clean off

by givemesouls



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Top!Frank, bottom!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesouls/pseuds/givemesouls





	sunday clean off

It happens when Gerard gets this … fever. They’re touring with The Black Parade and their shows are no less than huge every time. Manic. And this burning heat settles in Gerard, after a week or so with no breaks from shows, night after night, and it makes him act all weird and jittery. The more days go by, the more he paces and his stage persona turns into some kind of possessed creature. It’s pretty fucking annoying to be around, Frank thinks.

He knows what’s up, though. Gerard is horny—needy as fuck. That’s what it’s really about, nothing else. Apparently, there’s this part of Gerard—Frank doesn’t know how big or small—that gets turned on just by being on stage. There’s a whole bunch of narcissism to it, to be honest. Gerard loves being centre of attention, and Frank also knows how to yank him down from his high. It’s their Sunday clean off. 

«On your knees, now,» Frank commands. Gerard obeys.

He folds his hands in front of himself and lowers his head to rest his forehead on his fists. His ass is in the air, legs spread wide. They’re both already completely naked. Frank hasn’t touched him yet—he’s half hard, and he’s shivering with the need to bitch, but he doesn’t. He knows better, just for tonight.

«Good boy. You’ve been good all night,» Frank coos. «You think you deserve a treat for that, pretty? Answer me.»

«Yes,» Gerard says, voice cracking. 

Frank spanks him, hand flat against the soft flesh where Gerard’s ass meets his thigh. Gerard whimpers. «I don’t think so,» Frank smirks. «I don’t think that’s what you need. You’ve been praised to heaven and further for days now. But you’re no god, Gerard, you know that. Just look at you.»

He goes on, «I’m gonna fuck you so fucking hard, show you exactly what you really are.»

«Yours.» Gerard’s barely whispering, because he’s not yet been allowed to speak and his body immediately tenses. Frank spanks him again. 

«That’s right, pretty. Mine.»

Frank grabs a small bottle of lube from the night stand and squirts a fair amount on his fingers. He starts rubbing his index- and middle finger against Gerard’s asshole, and pushes them in fast enough to make Gerard gasp and rock back against him. 

«Good,» Frank hums as he fucks Gerard with his fingers, one hand on Gerard’s back to keep him steady. «So eager, Gerard. You’ve been thinking about this all week, haven’t you?»

«Yes,» Gerard moans, «every fucking night, Frankie.» 

«You thought about being tied up, on your back, with me fucking you through the mattress? Shooting my load inside you and then replacing me with the huge fucking vibrator I bought us? And leaving it there, pressing against your prostate, not touching you, just watching you leak and writhe and moan like a filthy whore?»

Frank’s fucking him harder with his fingers, sometimes hitting his prostate, sometimes not; Gerard is moaning and pushing back, wordlessly begging for more, please, more. 

Patience lost, Frank lubes himself up and throws away the bottle. He’s aching, so fucking hard and he feels like he’s on the edge already but talks himself away from it. This needs to last.

Gripping Gerard’s waist firmly, he finally pushes the head of his cock into Gerard’s ass. He allows himself to moan in relief, the tight heat perfect around his dick and then Gerard pushing back like that … He pushes in all the way to the hilt, stops for a second to let Gerard adjust and then pulls back and slams back in. Gerard is pushing back eagerly, propped up on his elbows and they settle a fast, brutal rhythm that almost hurts Frank’s dick but it’s so good, Gerard is moaning, small ah, ah, ah’s every time Frank slams into him and it makes it hard for Frank to stay put, but he refuses to let himself come yet. He keeps going, listening to the obscene noises of skin smacking against skin and their moans mixed together, and he spanks Gerard again, just to make him feel it, and he groans deep in his throat like a fucking animal—oh fucking god that is so hot.

At some point he can feel Gerard’s tension slipping away; he’s letting go, getting lost in the feeling of getting fucked, only focusing his mind on them, not about himself or the press or he attention he’s getting outside of their hotel room. Only them. Frank, and Gerard. 

It’s like pure bliss, moving together like that, washing away that week of craziness and stressed emotions and bitchy people and most of all: Fucking the ego out of Gerard, the possessed act he’s been doing from his first morning coffee to his last cigarette before he goes to sleep, it’s so goddamn satisfying to watch the shell crumble underneath him, knowing it’s Frank who does this to him and nobody else.

He slows down his pace, leans over Gerard and whispers, «You with me, Gee? Baby?» 

Gerard nods and moans again when Frank rubs his prostate with the head of his dick. «I’m here, Frankie.» He sounds as breathless as Frank feels. 

Frank grips Gerard’s waist tighter again and lifts him up in a sitting position on his lap, which makes Gerard take him deeper and Frank bucks up slowly, using one hand to steady them and one hand curling around Gerard’s leaking dick. He jacks him fast, wanting him to come first and when he does, he’s clenching hard around Frank’s dick and crying out, his come spilling all over his own stomach and Frank’s hand. Frank follows, thrusting up hard one, two, three, four times and he almost whites out with it, bucking up erratically and cursing through his teeth. 

Gerard slowly climbs off Frank and collapses face down on his pillow. They don’t bother cleaning off; they got plenty of time to do that later. Frank nudges Gerard’s left arm, and Gerard lifts it so he can put it over Frank’s back as Frank snuggles close to him. He drapes his right arm over Gerard’s waist and they lie there, kind of cuddling but not quite, smelling of sex and sweat. 

«I love you, you crazy asshole,» Gerard slurs into his pillow. 

Frank smiles lazily into Gerard’s neck. «Likewise, you fucking diva.»


End file.
